creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grumpy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 11:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome hope you have a great time here. marisam7 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 14:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) EternalNightfall (talk) 09:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) need help okay first off you will need to move the archive onto the desktop and right click and choose Extect fighting is magic it should make a flodeer then just open the folder and enjoy hope this helped xoxo Emily4ever (talk)Emily4ever you should not go to story then go to versus by waiting for the title screen to finish and you move with the arrow keys and attck with a,s,d hope this helped again Emily4ever (talk) 17:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Emily4ever hi I don't know who wrote that but thanks for remembering me! (talk) 14:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Flame19 (talk) 11:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Flame19 URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Whoopsy-daisy? Nobody sends me any messages. ever. Unless I'm being blocked. Now i know what Marvin must feel like. SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 17:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It's something!! found another one Hey its me Emily i found another download hope youl https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=738fea9ced67f790&id=738FEA9CED67F790%21116 Emily4ever (talk) 17:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Emily4ever Just saying hi. ( : Hi so I see your somewhat new here, so I thought I would just stop by to say hi! And nice profile haha a homicidal maniac that's funny and cool avatar. Katrina Garcia 15:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan. This is the part where someone finally leaves me a message and I can't reply a few simple words of gratitude for remembering me because he/she used wikitext. *Sigh* nope.avi actually, it is a nightcore/techno remix of some pirates of the carribean music :3 RE: Hahahaha, things look different when they're small. Also, pretty as in "oh my it is beautiful" or pretty as in "that is soooooo (verb)"? The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 09:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) HEYOO! i can do it for you, if you like. just leave the music you want on my talk page. and as for the hippie chicks...ask reading... Robinbug (talk) 15:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry, had to leave it here The trailer starts out on a haunting, dark note — Matt Smith is walking in the TARDIS, while in voiceover he says, “I’ve had many faces. Many lives. I don’t admit to all of them. There’s one life I’ve tried very hard to forget.” And we glimpse the Doctor talking to Clara about his greatest secret. And then — what looks like the Time War, between the Daleks and the Time Lords! Seriously. Daleks blowing up, flames everywhere, everything going to Hell. And in the middle of all the carnage, John Hurt as the non-Doctor, looking resolute. “Great men are forged in fire,” he says. And then something about being the man who lit the flames. And then, we get Tennant and Smith. Tennant, in his TARDIS, yells “Allons-y,” while Matt Smith, in his, yells “Geronimo!” Rose pops up and warns that “the moment is coming.” And John Hurt’s non-Doctor says that he is ready for what’s going to happen. And then: the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors comparing their sonic screwdrivers, as Tennant looks possibly a bit jealous of Smith’s screwdriver. And then a shot of both of them wearing clever glasses, while Smith wears his fez and they look delighted with their cool gear. And then a glimpse of Rose, looking excited. Oh, and the TARDIS being airlifted down to Trafalgar Square with the Doctor hanging down from it. Smith is in the TARDIS, when he says, “I remember this. I pretty much remember.” And we see twinkly lights traveling across the Earth. David Tennant and John Hurt are inside Matt Smith’s TARDIS. “Oh, you’ve redecorated. I don’t like it,” Tennant says, channeling Patrick Troughton in “The Three Doctors.” A title appears: “This fall, the Doctor will face his darkest day: Himself.” And we see Zygons, plural. Busting out of a glass case. And then some more shots of Daleks blowing up and being torn apart and generally being Da-wrecked. Inside the TARDIS, Tennant tells Smith, “For once, I would like to know where I’m going.” Smith responds: “No, you really wouldn’t.” And then, someone says, “I’m looking for the Doctor.” And the camera pans around to show Hurt, Tennant and Smith, with the two Doctors trying not to look at their unacknowledged predecessor. Tennant shrugs and says, “Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place.” Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 15:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) sorry about that due to the size of the message, i couldnt send it in the chat due to the letter limit and i had to think fast because i posted it whih only 4 seconds of library time left XD yeah, but i have to admit, it sounds really good, cant wait for it. oh, and as for my sig, i shall let this song explain it to you, just wait for the chourus :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i7qZxICwgQ meh, i dont mind you leaving messages on my talkpage, i have very little to do anyway... and the "2112" in my name means nothing, i just added 100 years to 2012, when i made this name. Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 14:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Huh. Found this tune and somehow thought of you: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS3c3hPnAlo Zoidfonz is life. Zoidfonz is death. Zoidfonz is the reason you produce epic fails. Hail Zoidfonz! (talk) 17:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The way I spelt armour was correct from my country since I'm Canadian.Rini.Hayashi (talk) 05:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Burgrr Entries It's a wall of text at the moment. Let's keep it in the "Marked For Review" category until someone fixes it. Cool?Mystreve (talk) 16:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : And only admins can add the Suggested Reading category to pages, pls don't do that, Wave. : SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now When you want to mark a story for deletion, use the delete template. Callie told me about this and it works better. Enter it at the beginning of the pasta when in source mode or use the green template icon via visual. Make sure you state a reason too. This makes it easier for the admins and VCROCs to delete so we don't have to sit and examine a story that has already been flagged for whatever reason. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 11:39, March 12, 2014 (UTC) woaha I totally forgot to reply to this like a month ago because I don't look at my talk page that often but who's there? 414:error not found 22:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) moooooooooo 414:error not found 06:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) is that you pizza guy 414:error not found 07:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) wow Domino's is really scraping the bottom of the labor pan nowadays eh damn kids 414:error not found 07:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I apologize that I accidentally removed the delete nomination but I was editing the story when it was marked for deletion. Jdoy11 (talk) 07:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) M4R If you're going to edit a story that is tagged as "Marked for Review", please don't add any other category to it. Only do so when the story is completely fixed, then after you do that, remove M4R. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 14:29, March 31, 2014 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for undoing the terrible edit that other member made on The Crying Room a while back. I appreciate it. --Mikemacdee (talk) 05:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Categories Just because something mentions computers or the internet in passing, doesn't mean it gets the "Computers and Internet" tag. For instance: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strange_Face_In_The_Mirror http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Watson_Lawn_Mower_Homicide If you did this on other stories, could you please go back and remove the tags? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 12:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :All right. My apologies. :ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Hello, I'm sorry for the over use of adding pastas to the reality category, I was not point hunting, I let my brother add pastas to categories while I was out side. Do not worry, as I won't add pastas to categories that do not need to be there. Also, thank you for notifying me of this. I now no not to trust my brother on my account now. Apologies --Average Joe (talk) 14:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Why did you delete me creepypasta? Warnings Don't block a user who has been warned until they violate the rule again. Streve had already left a warning on a user's talk page, which was met not but one minute later with a block from you - even though he didn't post anything after the warning. (He didn't exactly have a chance.) Please be more careful. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)''']] 15:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC)